cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnificentopia vs. Connor Land
Category:Wars Category:Magnificentopia Description Both Connor is God of Connor Land and Turaga Dome of Magnificentopia agreed to fight a war. Not for any particular reason, they just felt like it. Magnificentopia attacked Connor Land on January 17 at 10:44 PM. After two close, but descivive, victories, Magnificentopia has placed itself in the lead. Two more victories further increased the standing of Magnficententopia, who decided it should be over. Turaga Dome submitted the "peace treaty" On January 18. After this war, Magnificentopia agrees to aid in the rebuilding of Connor Land. Battle Reports To: Connor is god From: Turaga Dome 1/17/2007 10:44:41 PM Subject: Battle Report You have been attacked by Turaga Dome. You lost 295 soldiers and 2 tanks. You killed 202 soldiers and 2 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $4,741.63 from you and you gained $0.00 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat Connor Land. To: Connor is god From: Turaga Dome 1/17/2007 10:46:20 PM Subject: Battle Report You have been attacked by Turaga Dome. You lost 62 soldiers and 3 tanks. You killed 53 soldiers and 1 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $2,876.59 from you and you gained $0.00 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat Connor Land. To: Connor is god From: Turaga Dome 1/18/2007 5:28:41 AM Subject: Battle Report You have been attacked by Turaga Dome. You lost 49 soldiers and 2 tanks. You killed 49 soldiers and 1 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $3,154.66 from you and you gained $0.00 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat. To: Connor is god From: Turaga Dome 1/18/2007 5:28:53 AM Subject: Battle Report You have been attacked by Turaga Dome. You lost 6 soldiers and 0 tanks. You killed 8 soldiers and 0 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $838.24 from you and you gained $0.00 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat. To: Connor is god From: Turaga Dome 1/19/2007 5:37:30 AM Subject: Cruise Missile Attack Your nation has been attacked with a cruise missile by Turaga Dome. You lost 0 defending tanks and 6.00 infrastructure. To: Connor is god From: Turaga Dome 1/19/2007 5:37:59 AM Subject: Cruise Missile Attack Your nation has been attacked with a cruise missile by Turaga Dome. You lost 0 defending tanks and 10.00 infrastructure. Peace Offer To: Connor is god From: Turaga Dome 1/18/2007 5:38:59 AM Subject: post battle stuff I kept track of how badly I raped you: * I killed 406 soldiers, 7 tanks, and stole $11,611.12. * You killed 304 soldiers and 4 tanks. I'll give you 200 soldiers, $7,000.06, and 3 tanks. Participants Magnificentopia vs Connor Land